A Much Deserved Break
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: Hermione's been working on something for the Ministry and Ginny's determined to take her out to lunch.


Title: A Much Deserved Break  
><span>Author<span>: fuzzyalligator  
><span>Rating<span>: T for suggestiveness  
><span>Genre<span>: Romance, Humor  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: Not mine. I'm just playing with them for a bit~

A/N: A Ginny/Hermione fic written for a very special someone's birthday :3

**oO0Oo**

All was quiet in the Ministry of Magic. Or, at least it seemed like that to a certain bushy haired witch. But, that's what the world was like to Hermione when she was engrossed in any type of research, whether it had been homework when she was at Hogwarts or trying to find the _perfect_ gift for someone.

Today, Hermione was doing some research on a new type of magical cat that had appeared a few years ago as if by magic. It seemed that the best way to handle this feline – which could breathe fire and ice almost simultaneously any time it wanted – was to have it wear a collar with a certain charm on it. Now all they had to do was figure out what charm to use.

Anyone who knew Hermione long enough knew that once she started really working it was virtually impossible to get her attention until she was done. That also meant that she lost track of time and hardly ate – Ron had been scandalized when he realized this in second year. But there was one person who could get her to take a break.

Ginny smiled or nodded to everyone she knew as she walked right through the Ministry. Having an Auror brother meant that people didn't normally question her. It also helped that she made this trip at least three days a week to meet Hermione for lunch whenever she was in town with the rest of the Harpies.

"Good luck trying to get her to take a break," called one of Hermione's co-workers. Patrick Harvey reminded Ginny of the Muggle Santa Claus minus the rosy nose. He even wore red and white a lot during the year.

"Thanks, Harvey," she replied before ducking into the brunette's office. Ginny stopped in her tracks when she saw all the books, parchment, and empty inkwells strewn across the wooden desk and even on the floor. Hermione's head was bent over a very long piece of parchment that had words scribbled out.

Ginny watched the other woman once she was in the office as she unclasped her winter robes and draped them on the back of one of the chairs where Hermione's was. In all the years she'd known Hermione, she'd never seen it get this bad before. "'Mione?" she asked, slowly walking forward.

The closer she got the more detail she could take in. While Hermione's hair was its normal bushy self, it looked like it hadn't been washed in a few days. Not to mention the robes she wore were wrinkled and had to have been days old. And the worst part was how skinny she looked. But, Ginny hoped that was just the way the light from the lamps were hitting her.

The brunette didn't acknowledge her at all so she took another step forward. This time she could clearly see what the other woman was writing and sighed. Ron and Harry had mentioned this issue when she'd gone to see them the night before, so she knew how much work Hermione had been putting into it.

Thinking the quickest way was the best solution to get her attention, Ginny walked behind Hermione's chair and plucked the quill from her fingers. "Hey!" Hermione shouted, her hand chasing after the quill but stopped when she saw who it was. "Ginny?"

The red head smirked playfully before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the lips. "Surprise," she said, setting the quill on the desk. "Did you miss me?"

"You're not supposed to be back for another two days," Hermione said instead of answering but the happy smile told Ginny that she had. "What are you doing back early?"

"Actually," the younger woman said, pushing Hermione's chair around so she was now facing her, "_I'm_ back on time. _You've_ been stuck in here for days."

Hermione blushed in embarrassment and tried to come up with a reasonable excuse or plausible explanation as to why Ginny was obviously incorrect. But Ginny covered her mouth with her hand, effectively silencing her. The brunette glared at her but stayed quiet.

"We're going for lunch," Ginny announced, pulling her hand away so she could grasp both of Hermione's hands, gently guiding her out of her chair.

"But I'm working on-" Hermione started to say but was silenced by another kiss, this time a little more playful that just a quick touch of their lips. When they pulled apart she tried speaking again but Ginny started to pull her out of the office, grabbing their cloaks as they passed it.

It took some convincing, but Ginny finally managed to get Hermione to agree to leave the Ministry and actually eat something. Just as she thought before, it had been the light that had made Hermione look unhealthily skinny, but it was still obvious that she hadn't eaten anything over the past few days.

Ginny had plans to fix that.

As they walked through Hogsmeade they avoided talk of work, sticking to what had happened while Ginny was away playing Quidditch with the Holyhead Harpies. Ron had broken a leg during a mission but that had been fixed easily. But, Molly hadn't left him alone since she'd found out.

"It's almost like she forgets he's not a little child anymore," Ginny said with a laugh, intertwining her fingers with Hermione's. "Of course, Ron likes being treated like a baby."

Hermione chuckled lightly and then told Ginny about the mishap at George's shop. "And then when he came out, his skin looked like lizard scales and there was blue liquid coming from his nose," she explained, trying hard not to laugh as she remembered what George had looked like after some younger kids had accidentally broken a few of his products and they all 'attacked' him.

Ginny laughed and, when she felt something cold touch her nose, looked up. The sky was grey and snow was lightly falling all around them. This was the first snowfall of the year, which was odd in itself. Of course, the witches and wizards had created fake snow to make the small village look more festive for all the patrons.

"About time," the red head said before pushing open the door of the Three Broomsticks. The pub was already filled with a plethora of customers but the women were lucky enough to get a good spot near the fireplace.

Ginny made sure to order enough food so Hermione could get her fill. Although the brunette refused at first, she finally gave in when Ginny said she wouldn't allow her to leave until she ate a hearty meal.

Once they were done eating, Ginny dragged Hermione around to the many stores. They weren't looking to buy anything; this was just an attempt to get a little more time together before work consumed their lives again.

Although Hermione tried to tell Ginny it was time for her to go back, she never actually made to leave her. "I got you something from Romania," the red head said a half hour later as the couple stood outside one of the newer stores. This one was stocked with only books written by Muggles, which gave comfort to many of Muggleborn Hogwarts students. It was also one of Hermione's favorite stores.

"What?" the brunette asked, tearing her eyes away from a collection of Shakespeare's work.

Ginny smiled mischievously and leaned forward to whisper something in her lover's ear. And she got the exact reaction she was hoping for: Hermione's eyes had gone wide and she was blushing deeply. "Why would you get something like that?" she asked, looking around to make sure no one had heard the whisper.

"Because I thought it would be fun," Ginny answered truthfully and took Hermione's hand again. This time, they made their way to a clearing.

They'd been gone for a few hours and Ginny knew how much Hermione wanted to get back to solving the fire-and-ice-breathing feline problem. And, now that she thought about it, she did have some unpacking to do. Especially if she wanted to have some alone time with Hermione any time soon.

"Thanks for dragging me out of my office," Hermione said with a genuine smile and leaned forward to kiss Ginny on the lips lightly. The red head wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her a little closer. Hermione leaned back just enough to look into Ginny's eyes. "I really missed you."

"I missed you, too," she replied, gently kissing her again before hugging her close, smiling when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders. The two stood there in the embrace for a few more minutes before reluctantly letting go. "I'll see you later tonight, 'Mione."

Hermione nodded with a smile and released Ginny, the red head doing the same. "Thank you for the date," she said with a small laugh before Disapparating. Ginny stood there for another moment, a smiling on her face, before Apparating back to their flat, fully intending to unwrap her gift to Hermione before she could get home.


End file.
